


A Long Time Coming

by SwiftWindSpirit



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Anal Sex, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Attraction, Avery Velasquez, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Demon & Human Interactions, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Demonic Possession, Demons, Desert, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Fondling, Foreplay, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Ghost Adventures Crew, Groping, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Latino Character, Light Dom/sub, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Massage, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Mind Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Occult, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators, Possession, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shapeshifting, Shower Sex, Teasing, Transformation, Voyeurism, ZOZO - Freeform, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftWindSpirit/pseuds/SwiftWindSpirit
Summary: Fed up with Zak's unpredictable depressing mood, the Ghost Adventures Crew takes drastic measures in order to change his demeanor by trying to surprise him by bringing Nick back to the team after they are left with no other choice. When their plan is accidentally overheard by Zak, it changes his mood for the better.What follows once the guys get to the small desert town of Ajo, Arizona to help the client and watch him sleep turns into an investigation the GAC team will never soon forget.(Based loosely on the Phelps Dodge Hospital Episode)
Relationships: Aaron Goodwin & Nick Groff, Zak Bagans & Nick Groff, Zak Bagans/Aaron Goodwin, Zak Bagans/Nick Groff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The whole reason I have created this slash adventure GAC fic is because there is a certain scene in the Phelps Dodge Hospital where Zak is trying to keep awake while he's watching the client sleep. 
> 
> Well, this is the little, shall I say, "idea" I had flash across my mind after I had seen the episode several times. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the first three chapters and those which follow as I create them. 
> 
> SWSP  
> ................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 1 

The trip down from Nevada had been uneventful for the GAC team, who had just come off another, in a string of mediocre cases, involving people who were using Zak and his team’s show popularity for their own money grabbing gains. 

Zak was getting tired of it, and to make matters worse, he and his team hadn’t seen a legit spirit, demon, or attachment in weeks making the recent string of annoyingly bad cases do nothing but put immense pressure on his shoulders to produce a blockbuster for the producers he had invested all of his money into in order to make the show the major success it had become. 

They had decided to take on a case in Southern Arizona involving a client who needed their help because his mental asylum he had bought was riddled, according to him, with so much spirit activity, that it was bothering him when he tried to sleep at night in his room on the bottom floor of the asylum. 

So when Zak got the call from the client and had seen the footage the client had sent for himself, he immediately rented a Volvo industrial van from a local Avis in Las Vegas and had it outfitted into the nerve center they were currently driving down to Southern Arizona in the hope this case would change the team’s luck by bringing them the ghosts of the former residents and former staff they were craving to catch for their viewers who depended on them to make a production they would never soon forget. 

It was the perfect opportunity to escape the mundane idiocies of suburbia in favor of the vast peaceful remoteness of the Arizona desert and for Zak, it was going to be the opportunity to reunite with his longtime friend, Nick Groff, who had decided to take time off from his own ghost related show to spend some time helping him and his team investigate the location that night. 

Zak was very giddy with excitement when he found out Nick was going to be joining their team for this investigation. The two hadn’t seen each other in a couple of years since they had gone their own ways because Nick had wanted to produce his own content and he had known Zak was not going to let him do it for obvious reasons. 

Ghost Adventures was Zak’s baby even though it was Nick, who had pitched the idea to him one night when he, Aaron, and Zak were trying to come up with a show title that they all could agree on after Nick’s first paranormal film he made was pitched to the Travel Channel network executives by letting them watch it for themselves and give him the green light to produce it into a show about haunted locations and their haunted histories. 

From the first episode onward, the show became a massive success because of its down to earth rawness as seen through the eyes of the investigators who filmed it themselves, and the clients who were willing to open their homes and businesses to the viewers, who saw the dilemma the client was going through, along with whatever kind of reactions the team was having from being exposed to the spiritual environment within each location they visited during a season of episodes. 

This would also include being placed on a waiting list for famous locations because the show had grown so popular that the owners of these well known locations were taking notice of how important it was for them to open their legendary abodes up to Zak and his team because they understood the viewers of the show demanded to see these legendary places be debunked or given the truth they deserved. 

As the seasons passed, and the amount of clients increased, Zak knew he would have to add more investigators onto his team in order to keep up with the demand of the show and the increasing number of demonic related cases the team was taking on for the new upcoming season of locations. 

So when Jay Wasley and Billy Tolley were brought onto the team, Zak wanted to make sure Nick was willing to help him train both of them before the new round of episodes and their locations started in a few weeks. 

It was a shock to all of the team, most notably Zak himself, when Nick declined by telling him he had been approached by another network’s executives to produce his own content, which they would be willing to start as soon as he was available to fly over to their Maryland headquarters to sign a two year contract with them once his contract with Ghost Adventures had reached its end. 

Seeing his longtime friend depart for new open waters had been very difficult for Zak, who was secretly in love with him and had been keeping his intense feelings for the other man to himself because he did not want to risk a relationship becoming the main focus of Ghost Adventures. 

While the entire team sympathized with what he was going through, his unpredictable mood swings and bitter attitude toward them did not help their overall morale, especially if they took on difficult cases which required strong team moral support for the client and the team themselves. 

No matter what Aaron, Billy, or Jay tried to do with Zak to break him of his low morale, the results were always the same and it was getting to a point where more drastic measures had to be taken to break the entire team of Zak’s misery. 

So one afternoon when Aaron, Jay, and Billy were eating lunch at a local downtown deli, it was decided that Aaron, who had known Nick longer then Zak, would call him to see if he was available to join them on the upcoming investigation at the mental asylum in Southern Arizona in a few weeks. 

And so when Aaron got home that evening, he turned on his flat screen tv to his favorite rock channel as he sat down on the couch dialing Nick’s number eagerly awaiting his answer on the other end of the line: 

“Hello, this is Nick” Nick said in a welcoming tone as Aaron responded back to him: 

“Hey Nick, this is Aaron, how have you been doing?” Aaron asked as he turned down the volume of his television with the remote while Nick spoke to him on the other end of the line: 

“I’ve been doing good” Nick said in a happy tone before he continued: 

“My television show with Katrina Weidman is going on hiatus for a few weeks because we can’t reach an agreement with the network over when they want to air our next season” Nick said as Aaron listened intently on the other end of the line: 

“So, I’ve decided to take some time off to work on projects closer to home, since we’re done filming the Trans-Alleghany Mental Asylum here in West Virginia” Nick said to Aaron over the line as he sat on the end of his bed in his motel room taking off his running shoes after finishing an evening jog.

“Did you see any spirits” Aaron asked with baited breath as he got up to go get a beer from the fridge in the kitchen. 

“Plenty, I think we might have gotten one on the thermal imaging drone camera we flew over the upper levels of the place” Nick said as he stretched out in the hotel bed with the back of his head resting against the headboard. 

“Wicked cool, dude!” Aaron commended taking a sip of his beer. 

“You should have seen the owner’s reactions when we showed them the footage” Nick paused, smiling to himself before he continued:

“They were so floored by our footage, they went wide eyed and nearly passed out in our laps” Nick laughed as he turned on the television and flipped through the channels. 

“Hahaha, wish I could have been there to see it” Aaron laughed as he sipped his beer. 

“I would have also loved seeing Zak’s raving reaction to both of the owners almost passing out in your lap” Aaron said laughing to himself as he set his beer in a holder built into the arm of the couch. 

The mention of Zak’s name made Nick sigh deeply over the phone. The last couple of years had been nothing short of torture for him. So many times he could have picked up the phone and told Zak his true feelings and so many times his own anxiety had taunted him to not do what his heart wanted him to do in reaching inside of himself by letting Zak know how he felt.

Aaron was not shocked when he heard his friend’s sigh over the phone at the mention of Zak. It had been a long time since Aaron had brought his name up because he knew the emotional toll it had taken on Nick over the last couple of years. 

It was frustrating for Aaron to see Nick put himself though all this needless drama, so he decided to let him get what was bothering him about Zak off his chest: 

“Oh, sorry, didn’t know Zak was still affecting you” Aaron apologized as he pulled a hidden lever in his couch and propped his feet up on the recliner his heels were now resting under: 

“Want to talk about it?” Aaron asked gently waiting for a response from Nick who took a deep breath on the other end of the line to suppress a lump forming in his throat. 

“Okay, if you’re not going to judge what I’m about to tell you.. Nick said before he was cut off by Aaron: 

“Dude, why would I judge you?” Aaron asked in an amused tone. 

“Because you like girls and what I’m about to tell you is girly” Nick said weakly over the line making Aaron laugh. 

“Listen Nick, nothing you are about to tell me is girly and I think it is time you got this off your chest” Aaron reassured Nick who took a second to compose himself before he spoke: 

“I miss Zak terribly” Nick sadly said before he continued: 

“I regret keeping my feelings for him bottled up inside of me and not following through with what I really wanted to say to him before I left the show” Nick admitted sniffling lightly. 

Aaron had heard this excuse from Zak a million times and he was glad he didn’t have any hair on his head to pull out after the million first time he heard it come out of Nick’s mouth giving him the opportunity to say a truth he never could say to Zak without the fear of being reprimanded when he was in one of his shitty moods: 

“Why don’t you drop the fear and just tell Zak you want to ask him out because you feel Ghost Adventures should not determine how the both of you feel about starting a relationship with each other” Aaron pointed out as he took a swig of his beer. 

“Everytime I try to call him, my nerves get in the way or I suddenly have an anxiety attack and quickly hang up the phone” Nick said in a shaky voice as Aaron rolled his eyes sighing to himself at his friend’s weak excuse: 

“Listen Nick, I think both of you are playing hardball with each other and needlessly repressing yourselves for no reason other than both of you are scared about calling the other” Aaron pointed out taking another drink of his beer before he continued: 

“I think I have the perfect way to solve this problem both of you are having with trying to get in touch with each other” Aaron said confidently as Nick was caught off guard by the tone of his voice: 

“Wait Aaron, what do you mean you have a “solution” to me and Zak’s disconnect we have about getting together?” Nick asked in a curious tone as Aaron dropped a bombshell surprise in his lap he wasn’t expecting: 

“How would you feel if I were to tell you that we have a haunted mental asylum down in Southern Arizona we’re investigating in a few weeks and we’d like you to investigate it with us during our lockdown on the second night” Aaron said completely catching Nick off guard as he felt his heart jump into his throat from his sudden surprise: 

“Holy shit, I’d love that!” Nick almost squeaked as he felt his body start to quiver in excitement. 

“Good, we really need you to help us break the misery Zak has been bringing us” Aaron said in a happy tone after hearing Nick’s response. 

Nick was worried about his close friend’s well being, so he asked Aaron how he was doing: 

“How’s Zak being doing?” Nick asked in a concerned tone as he gasped when he heard Aaron’s response: 

“Terrible, we’ve tried everything to try to break him of his misery and calling you to bring you back on the team was the only solution we had left” Aaron said chugging his beer. 

Nick felt his heart drop after finding out the Ghost Adventure crew was at the breaking point and desperately needed to bring him on in order to break them of the misery Zak was causing them. While it felt wonderful to feel needed, it was distressing for him to know he was the last straw in keeping the team glued together, so he decided to ask Aaron if he could do anything to cheer up the morale of the team before he got there: 

“Is there anything I can do beforehand to help you guys out?” Nick asked Aaron who replied over the line: 

“Nope, just make sure you get down there on the evening of lockdown before we do because we all want this to be a big surprise for Zak” Aaron said as he got up to get another beer from the fridge. 

Okay, will do, I’m so excited, you can’t even..” Nick said before he was cut off by Aaron: 

“Yeah yeah, take care of it after you hang up..” Aaron joked as Nick looked down at the unnoticed erection he had gotten from the sheer surprise of knowing he was going to finally get two years of repressed needing for Zak off his chest once and for all. 

“Haha, it’s your fault” Nick giggled over the line as Aaron scoffed followed by a knowing roll of the eyes before Nick’s giggles were too much for him not to giggle to himself as he said some final words to his close college friend: 

“See you a few weeks and let me know when you land in Phoenix so I can text you the directions to the mental asylum so you can get there before we do” Aaron said to Nick as he set his phone to speaker setting so he could take off his clothes for a shower.

“See you then Aaron, love you” Nick said in a sweet tone as he felt the cool air of the room hit his bare skin. 

“Yeah, love you man!” Aaron said as he hung up the phone and sat back down on the couch and turned on a movie. 

Nick hung up his cell phone and was soon in the shower giving his excitement a much needed release as it went down the drain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aaron should have been upset at Jay and Billy for not doing a better job of keeping their voices down when Zak was near them. The reality was that he was more relieved then he was upset at both of his friends. 

For the first time, in a very long time, the team was excited about the upcoming investigation because Zak’s overall demeanor had changed therefore making the overall morale of the team rise the more they fed off his excited anticipation of the overall investigation. 

Every once in awhile, Jay, who was driving the nerve center van, would look over at Zak to see his hands involuntarily shaking as they rested in his lap, or see him brandishing a smile, which he had not seen in what seemed like forever. 

Aaron, who was sitting in the backseat by Billy, would often look up at the middle driver window at Jay, who would flash both of them a smile or a thumbs up, which made both of them equally excited for the anticipated lockdown investigation with Nick the following night. 

“I texted Nick the directions to the mental asylum” Aaron said in a quiet tone to Billy before he continued: 

“If everything goes according to the plan, this investigation will be one Zak will never forget!” Aaron whispered enthusiastically to Billy who said in a hush tone: 

“Did Nick give you his ETA to Phoenix?” Billy asked looking at Aaron for an answer. 

“Yep, he told me that he was catching the redeye tonight and is planning on getting a motel somewhere just outside Ajo so he can get some sleep before he investigates with us” Aaron said quietly to Billy who cringed. 

“Why the cringe on your face, Billy?” Aaron asked in a concerned tone. 

“There are practically no motels near Ajo because it is on Native American lands” Billy said to Aaron who took out his cell phone to text Nick. 

“I had better tell him to find a motel within fifty miles of Ajo” Aaron said as he texted Nick. 

Nick was packing his camera gear beside his luggage in his car when he got a text from Aaron which read: 

“Nick, this is Aaron, you’d better look at motel options fifty miles from Ajo because there are no motels once you get on to the Native American reservation land” 

Nick quickly texted back: 

“Thanks for the heads up, Aaron, I’ll get a motel somewhere outside of Phoenix and get up in the early afternoon to give me enough time to get to the asylum before you guys do.” 

Looking forward to seeing you and Zak <3 <3 <3 <3 

Nick

Aaron read the return text and smiled to himself before he texted back: 

“Zak is very excited about seeing you again. When Billy and Jay accidently got overheard by him, I wanted to kill them, but now, I’m proud to say, our team morale is back to where it needs to be because you coming here has really brought him out of the gutter.” 

See you tomorrow night! 

Aaron

Nick did not read the text until he was sitting in the terminal at Logan airport. He felt his groin start to tingle when he thought about how excited Zak was going to be when he was face to face with him. 

He noticed the redeye he was taking was going to be sparse, so that meant he could sleep and not be wary of getting excited and having some stranger right by him looking at him weird. 

When he got on the plane and sat down in his seat, nobody else sat by him so he could stretch out and get some much needed sleep so that all he would have to do once he got to Phoenix was rent a car, find a motel and take a nap before he went to investigate the asylum. 

As the plane took off and was soon airborne, Nick took off his seatbelt and stretched out across all three of the seats and covered himself with a blanket to avoid the stares he’d most likely get because he was excited about the upcoming investigation and especially spending time with Zak as the plane got up to safe flying altitude as the bumps from the wind pockets lulled him off to dreamland.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The closer the Ghost Adventures team got to Ajo, the more remote the desert around their van became, and the harder it was for them to keep a decent signal from their cell phones in the predominantly desolate rugged landscape which was devoid of many towers their faint signals could bounce off of to regain their potency. 

Besides an occasional dust devil or rolling tumbleweed being kicked up by the wind as they passed by it, or it happened to roll in front of their van, the desolated nature of the Sonora desert reminded them just how far out of civilization they actually were. 

It was unnerving to think anyone could live in such an inhospitable place where the nearest grocery store could be several hours away, and the only way to get groceries was to have them trucked in, or even flown in to the nearest general community grocery store. 

With all that it lacked in creature comforts, the unmistakable scenery and slower way of life made up for the cookie cutter fast paced mundane lifestyle of suburbia, which Zak had been quietly taking in over the last couple of hours before he took his cell phone out of his pocket to check if it had a signal: 

“Anyone got a signal” Zak asked, which startled everyone out of their thoughts as Billy and Aaron took out their phones to see the signal bars barely registering anything over one to two bars making both of them frown. 

“Barely, why do you ask, Zak?” Billy finally said as he turned to face all of them. 

“Because I’m worried Nick will get lost and won’t be able to contact us” Zak said in a concerned tone. 

“Don’t worry Zak, I gave him a heads up about this area and he told me he’d get a motel somewhere outside of Phoenix” Aaron said as he watched Zak twitch from excitement which soon turned serious as he began to speak: 

“While Nick coming to join us tomorrow night is something we are all looking forward to” Zak started as he paused to clear his throat before he continued: 

“We have no idea what we are walking into with this case, which needs to be our focus because if the footage I saw from the client is any indication of what we are facing, then I suggest we all remind ourselves to not let our excitement make us prone to attacks or attachments from these spirits” Zak said in a serious tone which was interrupted by Aaron’s joking remarks about his weaknesses to the attachable allure Nick gave away to him: 

“Yeah, until the real life spirit of Nick attaches himself to you and possesses you..” Aaron joked making Zak fluster while everyone in the van laughed until he loudly cleared his throat and continued speaking to them: 

“Anyway, what do we know about this mental asylum?” Zak said in a serious tone after composing himself. 

“Well, from what research I could come up with, it seems this place was originally a triage center for those who were gravely injured by shootouts with Native Americans as far back as the late 1890s” Jay said as he kept focused on the road ahead while Zak continued: 

“To Jay’s point, after the State of Arizona settled Native Americans on the reservation outside of Ajo in the 1910s, copper was discovered in the nearby mountains and this place served as a hospital for the thousands of seriously injured miners and the unfortunate souls in town who were victims of brutal shootouts which would breakout day and night because while the copper was valuable, the pay was not” Zak said pausing a moment to look at Billy and Aaron who were listening intently before he continued: 

“By the time the copper mines dried up in the 1950s, the United States Government bought the hospital and converted it into a mental asylum for the people who were a danger to major civilization” Zak continued before he was interrupted by Aaron: 

“When you say people, who were a danger to the major communities, do you mean like the serial axe murdering insane Joker types you hear about in the news, books, and the movies? Aaron asked Zak who quickly looked over at Jay: 

“I think he means danger to themselves and others around them” Jay corrected satisfying Aaron’s question before Zak continued: 

“And let’s not forget these people, for as mentally insane as they were, did end up dying horrible deaths in this place because their families refused to see them in their dying days or they let the government drop them off to live there until they died and were buried in unmarked graves out in the desert behind the property” Zak said gravely as Aaron interjected his feelings: 

“Yeesh, I’d know how my spirit would feel if I woke up from my grave and saw I had been buried in an unmarked hole in the middle of the desert to be left to rot because my loved ones betrayed me by letting the government throw me away like the trash” Aaron cringed as Zak continued: 

“Which is a good enough reason for us to be on our guard at all times when we investigate this place because some of the spirits are not going to be pleasant and will most likely take out their anger on us when we try to help them” Zak said in a serious tone as Billy asked about the client: 

“What do we know about the client?” Billy asked Zak who replied: 

“After the government decided to pull out of owning and maintaining the asylum in the 1970s, it was sold off to several owners who let it fall into almost disrepair until Avery Velasquez bought it in early 2016 and spent two years converting one of the rooms on the bottom level into his living quarters” Zak said, pausing a moment before he continued: 

“His goal is he wants to convert the mental asylum into a motel he plans to open and run once he’s done renovating it” Zak said as Aaron interrupted him: 

“Why would you even want to convert a former mental asylum into a motel?” Aaron asked in a confused tone to Zak who replied: 

“Look Aaron, I’m just as baffled as anyone else as to why he would want to convert a place with such a sordid violent history into a motel for people to stay in” Zak admitted scratching his head. 

“I’m surprised this guy even has the balls to stay in this place knowing what he is doing might stir up spirit activity” Billy said shrugging his shoulders. 

“So I guess you’re going to tell us the reason why we’ve been called, right Zak?” Aaron said in an anticipating voice to Zak who nodded before he spoke: 

“The reason he called us is because everytime he has tried to renovate the asylum, he’s seen shadows, heard doors slamming, had objects thrown at him, been attacked on several occasions, and heard voices throughout the asylum” Zak said to Aaron who still had a questioning look on his face: 

“Look Zak, you and I both know you can’t do renovations in the dark, so I’m betting these attacks are happening during the day and something else is going on at night” Aaron pointed out to Zak who sounded annoyed while he answered him:

“The attacks are not happening to Avery during the day, they are happening to him at night when he sleeps and that’s why we’ve been called in to not only investigate this asylum for spirits, but to also document any attacks he experiences while we watch him sleep from nerve center during our investigation” Zak said as he looked at Aaron who rolled his eyes before he spoke sarcastically: 

“So it’s our job to watch this guy sleep and hope the ghost of Dr. Doolittle comes in and turns him into a pack rat, yeah, sure, real fun there” Aaron said sarcastically making Zak laugh a little with everyone else before he continued:   
“That pretty much is the plan and I’m thinking we should do a complete base sweep of the entire place before sundown to see if we get any activity which will tell us how tomorrow night is going to be” Zak instructed everyone who nodded in agreement as Aaron had one last question which was bothering him: 

“Who is going to be in charge of watching the guy sleep?” Aaron asked Zak in a glum sounding voice as he replied back: 

“All of us are going to take turns watching him sleep in shifts of one or two, while the rest of us investigate the upper and lower levels of the asylum and we’ll all have walkey talkies on us so we can rotate as often as we want” Zak said instructively to his team as they all nodded in agreement. 

“Sounds easy enough to me” Aaron said as Zak scoffed: 

“It’s only easy to you when you don’t get sent in alone as bait for the spirits to feed on” Zak joked as Aaron gave him a sneer: 

“Hahaha, haha, ha, just wait until I tell Nick..” Aaron joked as Zak cut him off while trying to conceal his blushing embarrassment and his intense groin tingle: 

“ANYWAY.. How far out are we from this place, Jay?” Zak said as he turned around to focus ahead on the road as he heard muffled laughs from behind him and by him. 

“According to the GPS, we should be seeing it in about ten minutes as soon as we get through town here” Jay said as the van rolled into the city center of Ajo. 

Other then a couple of rundown motels and a very empty RV park with a couple of RVs which looked like they hadn’t moved in years and were being used as homes, the town center itself was void of many creature amenities until the van reached the edge of it, where a decent looking motel and two places to eat caught the attention of the four occupants on board raising their spirits a bit. 

“We’d better pull into that Comfort Inn to see if they have any vacancies before we head over to the asylum to meet the client” Zak suggested which got an agreeing nod from Jay. 

“Yeah, it’s not like we have many other options around town here” Billy pointed out as Jay pulled the van into the valet area of the motel and both he and Zak got out to go check if there were four rooms available for all of them to sleep in for three nights. 

A few minutes later, Zak and Jay came out with four sets of room keys after they had checked in when they found out the Comfort Inn had rooms available. 

They gave two sets of room key cards to Billy and Aaron and kept the other two sets for themselves as they informed them about the rooms: 

“Good news, they had four rooms available for us at a weekend rate as long as we remember to let the cleaning people clean the rooms in the mornings” Jay said to Aaron who sulked as he scoffed: 

“Did you guys tell them we’re ghost hunters and our busiest time of the day is late at night to first light of the morning?” Aaron grumbled as he took the keys and put them in his backpack he stored his camera mount equipment in. 

“She told me the latest the cleaning crew can come in is the mid morning and since we don’t have many options, I got us two rooms across from each other so we’re not on top of each other” Jay said as Aaron grumbled. 

“Be lucky we found anything to stay at let alone try to eat at in this town” Billy pointed out as Zak put his signature shades back on. 

“Yeah Aaron, the nearest hotel from here is on the Mexican border and I for one am not trusting this van is going to be sitting in the parking lot without bricks stacked beneath the gone tires and ransacked electronics” Zak pointed out as Jay started the engine and drove the van out onto the main highway. 

“The van’s going to be parked right outside our rooms so we won’t have to worry about it getting stolen or stripped while we sleep” Jay said as Aaron continued to grumble to them: 

“Yeah, unless one of us has to sleep by Zak’s room” Aaron said in a snarky tone making everyone laugh until Zak said: 

“Since you seem to be the crankiest about this, Aaron, instead of making you the bait for the spirits, I’m going to let the others sleep across from my room and you can have the room by mine” Zak said in a confident tone as laughter erupted from everyone but Aaron: 

“I’ll wear ear plugs” Aaron sniped as he sneered at Zak who was smiling at his own dry humor. 

Soon the van was back in the remote desert after passing by a few side streets and strip centers on the edge of town before the desert and its rugged mountains took over the landscape once again. 

The road became hillier in a couple more miles as the van closed in on the location of the asylum as Zak was the first to spot it on top of a hill: 

“Wow guys, there it is, on top of that hill in the distance” Zak pointed out as the imposing building came into view of all of them through the front windshield of the van.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something doesn't feel right about the asylum property and Aaron and Zak are about to find out what it is that has Zak so on edge.

Chapter 4

The closer their van got to the asylum, the more it took up the whole front windshield which put all the guys in complete awe at just how massive a place it was to see in person. 

All of them could not believe their eyes at the size of what they were taking in. It was like an eight hundred pound gorilla decided to sit on the hood of their van as it seemed like the asylum went on for yards across the hill it sat on. 

None of them could have ever imagined they’d run into a fortress big enough to require its own entrance road leading up to what looked like from a distance to be a massive set of gates which protected the entrance into the parking area which wrapped itself around the asylum like a giant bowl. 

As they turned onto the entrance road leading to the front gates, Zak stared out the passenger side window in awe at the sheer size of the Red Cross which rested on top of the middle portion of the asylum’s roof. 

It gave him the creeps the more he stared at it and the more he thought about what else this place had in store for them once they got inside it. 

Jay decided to stop the van so all of them could get out to take in the massive structure and really get a feeling for the area around it. 

If they sensed anything unusual, it would give them a good idea of how to approach what lay ahead in the inside and outside of the property. 

They were immediately slapped in the face by the intense midday desert heat which reminded them to heed its warning and respect the sunlight shooting itself down on their shoulders and off Aaron’s bald head as he commented on the client’s decision to convert the massive asylum into a motel: 

“This guy wants to convert this into a motel?” Aaron said in a shocked tone as he looked over at the other three men trying to keep their jaws from dropping onto the dusty asphalt below them as Billy commented in a snarky tone: 

“I think the guy is either a mental patient himself or he’s just pulling our chains for a laugh” Billy commented as Jay chuckled at his unusually humorous moment of clarity before he spoke: 

“I’m with you two, this guy is totally nuts” Jay joked as he looked over at Zak, who was expressing tension in his features, as he looked over at the other three men and spoke to them in a concerned tone: 

“Something doesn’t feel right about this place, I can feel it in my bones” Zak said as he continued to stare at the asylum while his body was already responding to some kind of negative energy radiating itself from somewhere on the property he could not see with his own naked eyes as of yet. 

“Gee ya think” Billy said sarcastically as Jay added: 

“We’ve got our work cut out for us on this one, so we’d better be extra cautious when we meet the client in case we’re being led into some kind of a trap” Jay pointed out as Zak continued to negatively react inside his head to the intense EMF feelings pulsing themselves in and out of his body: 

“It’s not the place itself where I’m getting these strange negative feelings, it’s the area around it and I can’t pinpoint where the negative energy is coming from because it seems like the building is one huge wall for something meant to be hidden behind it” Zak said as his body was starting to react to what felt to him like massive pain, suffering, and death. 

“Maybe we should go walk around to the back to see what is behind this building before we go meet the client” Jay suggested to Zak who looked over at him shaking his head in a no motion before he spoke: 

“No Jay, I’m sure the client knows what’s behind this building and we’ll let him tell us and show us himself” Zak reasoned earning a nod from Aaron: 

“Zak’s right, Jay, if we go looking around the outside of this place without the client knowing about it, it could get really ugly for us and I don’t want to be the meal for a vicious guard dog and his posse of whatever else is hiding back there” Aaron said in a dramatic tone as the guys got back into the van and continued to drive up to the asylum gates. 

The gates themselves were left open and probably had not been closed in many years as they passed by the rusted out switchboard and an old decrepit guard shack. 

“What the hell kind of place was this to require a guarded gate?” Billy asked Zak who shrugged his shoulders before he spoke: 

“Well it was owned by the US Government, so they probably hired on gate guards to keep trespassers off the property” Zak said as he was taking in the area to see if he could see anything which might be the cause of the negative energy he was feeling. 

“Who the fuck would want to trespass onto a place like this?” Aaron interjected earning some laughs from everyone in the van. 

“Yeah, I’m betting the guard was for anyone of the patients who decided to try to breakout or runaway from this place unexpectedly” Billy pointed out as Aaron again interjected: 

“Can you imagine someone like a Jack The Ripper patient from this place walking down the middle of the road wanting to take your car for a spin” Aaron joked as Zak interrupted him: 

“Okay Aaron, we all get it” Zak snapped impatiently as he turned to face Aaron and Billy. 

“Now let’s go over what you and Billy are going to be doing after we meet the client” Zak said in a serious tone as he was cut off by Aaron: 

“Yeah yeah, I know, do a base sweep and let you know if we find anything interesting, which requires your attention” Aaron said in a reciteful tone which made Zak smile at his friend being so programmable to do his bidding when he wanted him to. 

“So Zak, where are we supposed to be meeting the client at?” Jay asked as the van drove up to the covered patient drop off and pick up emergency vehicle main area with massive black steel and glass front doors leading into what looked like the main floor waiting area and check in counters. 

“Avery told me to text him when we got here so he could direct us to where the entrance is to the part of the main bottom floor his room is on” Zak said as he pulled out his cell phone and texted Avery they had arrived and were sitting at the main entrance into the asylum. 

A few seconds later, his phone buzzed and Avery gave him directions on how to get to the door leading to the part of the hospital main floor his room was on: 

“Go around this circular parking area to the back of the hospital” Zak instructed Jay who put the van into drive and followed his directions by driving out of the main patient drop off and pick up area into the parking lot which looped around to the back of the hospital several dozen yards from the main entrance. 

As soon as the van rounded the corner, Zak was immediately hit with a powerful blast of negative energy willing him to look out Jay’s driver side window at a massive copper pit which stretched at least a half mile across to the other end of it from where it sat less than two hundred yards away from the back of the hospital parking area. 

Zak could feel intense heavy pressure on his chest as he gripped it tightly trying to get his breath only to choke causing a coughing fit which scared all of them senseless before Jay spoke up: 

“Aaron, get Zak’s inhaler in his bag under the backseat and hand it to me” Jay instructed as Aaron found Zak’s bag under the passenger seat and unzipped it quickly to rummage around in it for his inhaler. 

“Try to breathe Zak, Aaron is getting your inhaler out as quick as he can” Jay said in a calm tone as he stopped the van and Aaron handed him the inhaler he placed in Zak’s hand which he instinctively put up to his mouth and pressed the button letting the medicated air work its magic to open his chest and clear his lungs within a few seconds of it giving them some much needed relief. 

“Zak, you alright? What was that all about?” Aaron asked in a frantic tone as Zak slowly let his breathing get back to normal before he spoke: 

“I think we found the source of the negative energy” Zak wheezed as Aaron looked at him confused. 

“What do you mean we found the source of the negative energy?” Aaron asked in a confused tone. 

“Open the side door behind Jay and look out about two hundred feet from this loop parking lot” Zak pointed as Billy opened the side door behind Jay’s driver’s seat and saw the huge copper pit in the distance. 

“We need to walk overthere and investigate it for a second before we meet the client because as soon as we came around that curve from the main parking lot, something really negative hit my chest and caused me to have a massive coughing attack which never happens to me inside a vehicle” Zak said as he motioned his body to get out only to have Jay stop him. 

“No Zak, let Aaron and Billy go check it out because I’m not about to let you go near that copper pit if it is causing you to have asthmatic reactions this severe that are forcing you to use your inhaler inside this van before you even step foot outside of it” Jay reasoned with Zak who reluctantly gave in to his friend’s advice. 

“Fine, I’ll let Billy and Aaron check it out really quick” Zak said in an agitated tone as he crossed his arms on the top of his belly sulking to himself as Aaron and Billy got out of the van and walked over to the copper pit. 

The closer they got to the copper pit, the more Aaron felt sharp pangs on the side of his head like someone or something was stabbing it nonstop with a sharp needle: 

“OWOWOW” Aaron shouted almost falling to his knees making Billy run over to his fallen friend: 

“Aaron, are you okay?’ Billy said in a concerned tone as he gripped Aaron’s shoulders to keep him from falling down flat on his face: 

“I can’t explain it, Billy, I was fine when we got out of the van until we walked about one hundred feet away and then BAM!, I have this intense stabbing sensation in the side of my head” Aaron explained as Billy grabbed him on shaky legs and led him back to the van. 

“It’s very obvious something or someone doesn’t want us near that copper pit for whatever reason and I’m not about to go looking down it without some kind of reinforcements to protect me” Billy said in a serious tone as Aaron strangely got his footing back and was able to walk the rest of the way back to the van as if nothing had happened. 

Zak and Jay were sitting in the front seat of the van watching the whole thing go down leaving both of them in total shock at seeing Aaron nearly pass out one hundred yards away from the van and Billy come to his rescue. 

“What the fuck? Are you seeing what I’m seeing, Jay?” Zak said in a clearly flummoxed tone as Billy picked up the almost limp Aaron and guided him back to the van. 

“Whatever is protecting that copper pit is extremely powerful and we’d better be damn sure when we investigate it to have some kind of demonic related holy water or sage with us because if it is this powerful during the day, what do you think it will be capable of once it gets dark?” Jay said in a serious tone to Zak as Billy and Aaron got back into the van and closed the door. 

“What happened to you, Aaron?” Zak asked in a very concerned tone as Aaron answered him: 

“Soon as I got one hundred yards away from the van, I felt intense stabbing pains on the side of my head like someone was stabbing a needle in the side of it repeatedly and I nearly passed out” Aaron explained to Zak as Billy backed up what Aaron said: 

“I was walking right beside him and the next thing I know, he’s on his knees clutching the side of his head in immense pain telling me something is stabbing the side of his head repeatedly” Billy confirmed as Jay put the van into drive. 

“I think whatever is protecting that copper pit doesn’t want anyone near it and if it is capable of doing this during the day, I can’t imagine what the night will be like when whatever is guarding that pit is at its full potential” Billy said putting his hand around Aaron’s shoulders to comfort him as they drove up to the door where a very stocky looking Latino man was patiently awaiting their arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you the copper pit was going to be trouble.. 
> 
> See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter The Client, Avery Velasquez Stage Left!

Chapter 5 

Avery Velasquez stood outside the backdoor of his asylum patiently awaiting Zak and his Ghost Adventures Crew’s arrival. He stood with his hands folded together behind his back nervously twiddling both his thumbs subconsciously while he tried to compose himself after his instructions had been given to him by his demonic master, via mental link, mere seconds ago. 

He had called them here because his demonic master had commanded him to rid this filthy asylum of any clean spirits so as to be able to complete the master’s ordered task of converting it into a bordello for his disciples to practice their devious activities in peace and give themselves an underground doorway into his lair several hundred feet beneath the copper pit in the distance that was silently entrancing him by the power of his demonic master’s mind control forcing him to stare at it in subservient obedience. 

It was not fair, because all throughout his life up until his master’s mind control had put him here in the middle of the desert at this decrepit asylum, he had been able to keep the demonic voice who had tormented him his entire childhood and most of his teen years at bay with strong medication just long enough to where he thought he was free and clear of it until the demonic voice in his head would reveal itself in a dream and change his life and physical appearance forever. 

He had been born to sophisticated parents who had also gifted him a sister who he lived alongside in their Phoenix area home right up until he graduated from Arizona State and had gotten his own place not too far away from campus and had recently purchased a spot of land he was planning to build a big motel on top of so he could hire a staff to help him run it and be able to attract sports fans and various other travelers to the area who were going to see the various sports the college offered throughout the year. 

By all intensive purposes, he seemed to have his life in order and his family praised him lovingly for wanting to make something out of it by following his dream of running his own motel and giving back to the college whose sports programs he held a deep passion for. 

That was as long as he was on his psychiatric meds, which kept his full blown schizophrenic mood swings and thoughts under control as long as he took them regularly and saw his psychiatrist who would alter the dosage amount as needed based on the behavioral observation he would note at each visit he made when they ran low. 

His family had long suspected there was something wrong with their son when he would constantly complain to them about a demonic voice tormenting his thoughts while he slept and tried to go about his daily life. 

They would observe the boy talking to himself in a gibberish which was not his own with deep Latin gravelly undertones and goat like sounds that would cause anyone within earshot of it to either flee or place religious crosses on his feet as they quickly walked away. 

The boy would often fly into violent spasms of rage as he picked up the religious crosses and broke them in two on his knees before he threw them at his parents who ducked as they implaled themselves in the wall with the Christ figure often dripping unexplained blood tears out of its eyes. 

They immediately rushed him to a psychiatrist who diagnosed him with schizophrenia and immediately put him on the strongest meds they could obtain legally to get the strong demonic voice that was tormenting his mind under control so he could function normally as long as his schizophrenia did not resist the potency of the dosage. 

However, as Avery got older, his schizophrenia seemed to resist the dosage potency and the demonic voice took on a life of its own by mind controlling the teenage boy into doing many devious things as he slept and slowly became a deviant servant to it by mumbling in Latin gibberish while he dreamt of it doing devious things to him in his dreams. 

He would wake up the next morning with his sheets soaked in the intense fluids of sweat and uncontrollable masturbation from the demonic voice’s constant mental torture of the eighteen year old’s mind and sexual desires. 

He immediately phoned his psychiatrist and told him about this sudden dark turn of events and they immediately increased his schizophrenic med dosage to the highest legal amount a boy his age could legally take. 

The demonic voice finally subsided after many days of intense treatment and observation by his doctors and psychiatrist who released him back to his parents who made absolutely sure he take the required dosage until he did not need their reminding him anymore. 

Once he was able to take the meds without supervision or the fear of relapsing, his parents granted him the opportunity to go to Arizona State and pursue his management degree while he still lived at home under their strict supervision until they were satisfied he could be able to remind himself to immediately come home after class to take his meds before he went out again. 

As soon as he graduated from Arizona State with his Bachelors degree in management, and was firmly settled in his motel business, his mother and father decided to surprise the twenty five year old with a pilgrimage down to the small Spanish settlement town of Ajo, Arizona so that he could learn about their childhood home and their family’s deep roots in its settlement and development. 

Avery was so excited about the trip that he had forgotten to pack his medication in his suitcase and by the time he realized what he had done, he was sitting in the backseat of the family van with his eyes looking out the back window at the rapidly fading Phoenix skyline in the distance behind it. 

Instead of tell his family that they needed to turn back to go get his forgotten medication, he decided to keep it to himself and just enjoy the time he had with them by letting things fall where they would by giving his body a much needed weekend rest from the potent medication.

He was tired of taking it anyway and a weekend without it would not hurt anyone as long as he remembered to take it as soon as he got back home that Monday evening. 

As the weekend wore on and the medication slowly wore off, Avery was expecting to hear his demonic voices start to torture him like they always did when he did not take his medication right away. 

When they did not show themselves in his vision after a day or so, he decided to take a walk around the town to celebrate his second day without the need of his medication. 

He marveled at the various Spanish Missions dotting the landscape, and the various artifacts, and murals painted on the town buildings as he walked around it while letting the peaceful tranquility of the hilly desert scenery around it consume his thoughts as he absentmindedly made his way to the edge of town into the more remote parts of it before he found himself entering the desert. 

As he walked further into the desert and further away from the holy protection of the town, the demonic voice, which had been dormant for so long, suddenly shot into his skull like a bolt of lightning as he violently gripped his head as painful punishing spasms and visions of the demon itself forced him to his knees. 

He could feel the demon poking and prodding its way through his brain cavity making the pain he felt seem like he was in the middle of an inferno in the gates of hell as sweat dripped off his brow and stained the dusty ground below him. 

Suddenly, he felt the intense searing pokes and prods in the side of his head cease as he saw a pair of hoofed feet hit the ground in front of him with an audible THUMP forcing him to look up through his almost blurred vision at the foreboding form of the demon creature looking down at him as if it were studying its host for a test. 

The demon itself was an imposing figure who had the face of a mountain goat with flat horns resting on either side of the top of its head and the body of a very well fit satyr with legs as big as the cactuses which were wilting from the intense heat radiating off of it as it watched its host beg for his life between schizophrenic spasms. 

It watched with little or no emotion as his eyes changed from a beautiful blue to an almost purple yellowish hue as the demonic creature’s mind control methodically took over Avery’s being as his body started to succumb to the power of the demonic forces this powerful creature’s aura was silently using to turn the poor man below it into its servant. 

The demonic creature could feel the aura of Avery’s being entering its thoughts as it continued to stare down at its reeling host as the schizophrenic tremors ceased when it raised its clawed hand forcing Avery to his feet as he now was in a demonic possessed trance as the creature spoke to him: 

“I think you know what this is about because I have waited all these years until the time has come for you to carry out my wishes” the demon said in a controlling almost goat like voice as it gently grabbed Avery’s chin and made him stare into its reptile like blank red eyes. 

“What is it you wish me to do, oh most demonic of masters?” Avery said in a gravely deep demonic voice not his own as the creature arose the staff it was holding in its left clawed hand and pointed it forward in the direction to the south as it started to walk away from Avery who followed behind it obediently. 

“Come my servant, I shall show you my desired place of rest and the building you must convert into a bordello for my disciples” the creature motioned as Avery followed it and couldn’t control his urge to not stare down at the well defined ass and goat tail wiggling as it walked in front of him as if the demon were inviting him to stare at his teasing movements as a way to keep him under his entrancing power. 

They walked for several miles going over the rugged rocky terrain with effortless motion as if the power of the demon in front of him also controlled the earth they walked on as he continued to follow it without a word spoken between them until the demon stopped and motioned for Avery to walk up beside it as it motioned him by curling its clawed finger in the forward motion. 

Avery did as he was told as he walked up beside the creature who stopped him from falling off the crevice into an emptied out copper pit which stretched at half mile across from where they stood that faced a massive building with a big red cross in the middle of its roof and a decrepit looking bowl parking lot two hundred yards beyond it. 

“Look at me, servant” the demon commanded as Avery felt his neck move before his head did as he stared once again into the controlling reptile like eyes of the demon. 

“Yes my demon master” Avery said in an obedient tone as he waited for the demonic creature beside him to speak: 

“I command you to buy this entire property and I will you to convert it into a bordello for my disciples to whom you will provide intimate slave toys for them to do with as they please once you are done with ridding it of any clean undead who remain” the demon instructed as every word seemed to plaster itself into Avery’s mind like a time capsule. 

“It will be done, my most demonic of masters” Avery said as he stared entranced into the gaze of the demon as he felt a pulling pressure of deep attraction to his master whose goat like lips were inches away from his own. 

“I will expect you back here permanently after you sell off everything you own and rid yourself of those clean humans who have rot your true self with their petty science” the demon instructed as Avery could smell its sulfuric breath on his lips as it kissed him deeply and reached into his pants and viciously groped his aching erection forcing him to cum within seconds through the front of his pants and all over the creature’s clawed hand. 

Avery felt the intense jolt of the orgasm as his body shook while he was being tasted in his mouth by the long tongue of the demon who immediately broke the kiss and brought its clawed cum soaked hand up to its mouth and tasted Avery’s hot spunk which sprang its massive erection free as it methodically pounded out its dark spunk in a roaring orgasm right into its other clawed hand as it humped wildly into it with some of the black seed streaking down Avery’s pant leg. 

It was at that point where the demon brought its clawed hand up to Avery’s mouth and let him gulp all of its seed down his throat changing his eyes into the same reptile like eyes the demon possessed. 

“It is the will of Zozo!” Zozo stated as Avery’s body took on demonic characteristics and mountain goat like horns grew up and curved to rest on the top of his head. 

“Yes my demonic master Zozo, it will be done, I assure you of that” Avery said in a promising tone as the demon known as Zozo looked him dead in the eye before he spoke sternly: 

“I command you to tell your family you are moving here because you want to convert this asylum to a motel and tell them nothing more, do you understand me?” 

“Yes my demonic Zozo, consider it done. 

“Fail me and I will make sure all that you love is a living hell including the untimely demise of all the ones you consider same blood or otherwise” Zozo snarled as he looked at his converted servant who had the head of a mountain goat with flat curved horns resting on top of his head and the body of a human with satyr like characteristics. 

“Yes Master Zozo, I will not let you down” Avery said in a goat like tone as Zozo released the grip on his chin and with the wave of his staff turned him back fully human. 

“I will take my rest in this copper pit to keep watch over you until your task is done” Zozo instructed as he walked toward the crevice of the copper pit before he left one last bit of instruction to Avery: 

“I do not wish to be disturbed, for if I am, the consequences will be of a fate that will hit those in the form of an innuendo I shall pleasure myself in inflicting on those who are weakest to it by channeling all my deviance through you, am I understood?” Zozo hissed as he looked over at his now solemn possessed slave who nodded as the bulge in his pants grew making Zozo smile devilishly. 

“Yes my demonic liege, your command of my sexual desires as you see fit is much welcomed” Avery said in an obedient tone as Zozo vanished into the copper pit and Avery awoke to find himself in his bed that was soaked to the mattress in his cum stains and the intense stinging he felt from his hand still wrapped around the very sensitive bloody crown of his cock that was mixing with the cum not expelled from the tip of it turning it a light pinkish color. 

He frantically pulled the sheets off his body when he felt something ticklish and thick trickling down his leg. 

He looked down in disbelief at the same black seed he had seen in his dream and could taste a sulfuric burnt ash in his mouth, and felt an extremely warm feeling inside his ass as if something had raped him while he was dreaming about the encounter he had with the demon that he somehow could remember it saying its name was Zozo. 

It was then he heard a very deep goat like voice in his head command him: 

“Remember, do not fail me and do as I command or suffer watching blood splatter from the clean of your lot all over your walls as I, Zozo, inflict my wrath!” Zozo laughed manically as Avery suddenly said out of nowhere as if entranced by the evil laugh in his head: 

“Yes My Demonic Lord Zozo, it will be done, I will not fail you!” Avery said as he looked down at his long looking demonic fingernails receding back to normal human ones. 

He quickly got out of bed and set forth to clean up the mess he had made and quickly showered himself through the pain of his extremely sore dick stinging everytime the hot water hit it so his parents and sister would not suspect his nefarious naughty doings with his Demonic Master. 

The rest of the weekend went by smoothly because Avery had decided his family need not know about his demonic possessed schizophrenia returning and how he was now able to embrace it with his Demonic Master Zozo’s blessing. 

When he got home, he immediately threw out his medication because there was no need for it anymore because his Master, Zozo had shown his destiny for him and brought a new purpose into his life he could never repay the demon for. 

In the months leading up to his purchase of the asylum, he did exactly as Zozo had instructed him to do: 

He sold off everything he owned except his own personal vehicle which he stuffed with the belongings he was allowed to take with him to his new permanent home at his recently purchased asylum as per Zozo’s orders. 

His family thought what he was doing with his life was wrong and they thought of him to be crazy for wanting to sell everything he owned to go live in and convert an old haunted decrepit former asylum into a motel. 

It didn’t make sense to any of them, but Avery did not care about them or their petty thoughts because his Demonic Master was all seeing and now controlled his life in a positive direction. 

He would see that his Great Demonic Master’s wishes were fulfilled and he would look forward to fulfilling his Master’s nefarious needings should anyone be stupid enough to disturb his slumber in the copper pit and discover the wrath of his sexual desires inflicted upon them. 

He had a new vision for his life and his Demonic Master, Zozo was going to help him achieve his dream of running his own bordello motel so that he could spread his ungodly power onto those who wished to feel it as Avery had. 

He started the engine of his car and without looking back; he set out for his new life and new eternal home where Zozo, his Demonic Master was awaiting his arrival to begin the construction of his Demonic Bordello. 

…

Even as Avery stood there waiting for GAC to park their van and introduce themselves to him, he heard his Demonic Master, Zozo come through his thoughts: 

“I sense very powerful auras coming off these four humans I commanded you to summon here for me to rid me of these gross clean spirits” Zozo commented as he laid beneath the surface of the copper pit unseen by any naked eye. 

Avery could feel his body start to quiver as the power of his master’s will stopped hard at his groin as the powerful demon continued to speak: 

“I also sense intense sexual feelings coming off the one they call Zak Bagans whom I have dealt with before and will easily rid myself of if he tries to impose his pathetic will upon me” Zozo hissed as steam came out his nose making Avery shake in fear as he mentally spoke to his Demonic Master: 

“I apologize, Oh Great Horned Demonic One, I did not realize you had previous audiences with Mr. Bagans” Avery said telepathically making Zozo scoff as he laughed: 

“Ha, this little welt, Bagans will be a fun toy to play with as will all his friends who are of more interest to me” Zozo said in a cocky tone. 

“What shall I do, Oh Great Lord Zozo? Avery said as he felt his groin tingle intensely as Zozo’s powerful mental link manipulated it. 

“I want you to feel these four out for I sense a fifth will soon join them and will rid me of Zak Bagans long enough so that I may toy with his other three friends while he goes and exorcises his own sexual deviance with the one called Nick Groff!” Zozo said in a pleased tone as he teased Avery’s groin before he lifted his link off it. 

Avery felt his breathing returning to normal as he looked down at the moist patch on the front of his shorts dissipating with the dry wind making him frown as he addressed his Demonic Master with forced enthusiasm: 

“Consider your wishes fulfilled, My Lord, Zozo” Avery said in a subservient tone as Zozo reassured him: 

“Do not fret My Servant, for there will be plenty of time in the coming day and night for you to once again feel the full pleasure of my sexual wrath” Zozo said reassuredaly to Avery who once again had a bright smile of confidence as his Master gave him one last instruction before he broke their mental link they were sharing: 

“Now go forth with my blessing and impose my bidding, it is the will of Zozo!” Zozo said in a commanding tone as Avery put his hand onto his forehead and gave his Master a demonic salute: 

“Consider it done, My most Demonic Of Lords” Avery said as he dropped his hand just in time as the GAC crew’s van came into his view and parked in one of the parking spaces close to where he was standing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how little GAC knows about what they are walking into and who they are dealing with!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After taking a couple of minutes to compose themselves after their strange ordeal at the copper pit, Jay drove their nerve center van into a parking space, with the back of it pointing at the client standing there with his back to the side door leading into a lower wing of the asylum patiently awaiting their appearance with his hands folded in front of him.

Zak peered out the passenger side mirror to make sure the client was not making his way over to their van so he could have a couple of minutes with his team to come up with a plan they all could agree on before they went to introduce themselves to him. 

When he saw the client had not moved from where he stood, Zak looked away from the passenger side mirror to turn his attention to the other three men sitting in the van looking at him with feelings of apprehension coursing through all of their veins after the experience they had just gone through at the copper pit. 

“Okay Zak, how do we approach this client since we know there is a powerful presence at the copper pit with intentions of hurting us if we try to go near it?” Billy asked in a questioning tone as Zak sat in the front passenger seat with his thumb and index finger resting on his dark chin stubble jaw line in a contemplative pose as he came up with a well thought out answer to Billy and the rest of his team who were awaiting his speech like faithful followers of a congregation awaiting their Lord’s response:

“The plan right now is simple, we’re all going to meet the client first and feel him out before I send you and Aaron out to do a base sweep of this place” Zak said as he looked at both Aaron and Billy who nodded in unison agreement at their leader’s short term plan for them. 

Jay leaned his body over from the steering wheel and turned his head so he was facing Aaron and Billy who were looking at him and Zak intently as he added one more important action to their short term plan: 

“If something does not feel right with this client, or we sense anything which could put us in danger, I’m going to motion to Zak to abort sending both you and Billy on a base sweep of this mental asylum” Jay instructed them as Billy and Aaron nodded again in unison agreement as Zak made sure they were all on the same page of agreement about their short term plan: 

“Is everyone in agreement about our plan?” Zak asked as the three other men nodded their heads in unison agreement as Zak added one more thing before he opened the passenger door: 

“If we feel anything malevolent trying to attack us or attach itself to us, we go together as a group with the client to anywhere he takes us in this asylum just in case we need to make a hasty retreat in order to regroup and come up with another way of approaching this situation” Zak said in a serious tone with his hand resting on the passenger side door handle. 

“We all understand the short term plan and we know what our roles are in case anything goes wrong, Zak” Jay said in a serious tone as the others nodded their unison agreement as they opened all the doors of the van whose air conditioned cooled space was quickly invaded by the breath of the heated outside air as they got out of it and made their way over to Avery who was patiently awaiting them with a smile on his face.   
..

“Haha, I love it when these paranormal peons try to contemplate feeble plans to try to protect themselves from my powerful wrath” Zozo scoffed in a snarky tone in Avery’s head making him giggle inaudibly at his Demonic Master’s sarcastic humor. 

“Don’t worry My Most Demonic of Masters, I shall keep my mind open so that you may observe these four paranormal investigative ignoramuses at your leisure” Avery whispered to himself as he smiled appreciatively when he was rewarded with a goat like laugh from Zozo, who was observing them from deep within the bowls of the copper pit. 

“Thank you my servant, I shall enjoy this with much amusement” Zozo said in a happy tone as he rose from the bowls of the copper pit to take flight while he cast a very strong unseen barrier to avoid detection by the four very experienced investigators below him as he extended his body upward with his belly facing the ground far below it.

He soared over them with the hot breeze of the wind acting as his silent whisperer as he looked down at all of them with an intense glare of demonic amusement as a breeze caught his extended arms sending his body into motion with its current. 

He disappeared into the hills beyond the asylum before coming to rest on his belly with his clawed hands resting on his long goat bearded chin at a spot which overlooked all of the grounds from a very safe distance as he started to observe the events happening down below in the asylum’s parking lot. 

He felt his groin start to stir in the soft warm dirt as he happily wiggled his goat tail from side to side slowly teasing his hardening length by erotically grinding it into the soft warm soil as he locked his gaze on the leader of the three other men about to extend his hand out to shake Avery’s extended hand. 

…

Zak made his way up to the client, with the three other men behind him fanning out to stand side by side of each other as he extended his hand out to him in a warm greeting gesture with a welcoming smile on his face while he spoke to him in an introductory tone: 

“You must be Avery Velasquez” Zak said warmly as the client confirmed his identity to the slightly taller man who was extending his hand toward his own for a greeting handshake: 

“Yes, I am Avery Velasquez, Owner of Ajo’s Phelps Dodge Mental Asylum, and you must be Zak Bagans” Avery said in a welcoming tone as he accepted Zak’s greeting as both of their hands came in contact with each other in a warm firm handshake. 

Zak immediately felt his breath catch in his throat as he stared into the striking baby blue eyes of Avery once he made eye contact with him after he took off his shades. 

He tried with all his might to not be totally lost in the striking allure of Avery’s intense stare, but he felt his eyes betray him as they locked into a tunnel vision trance and scanned over the rounded face, medium sized nose, and full black goatee of his facial features before they again locked their gaze with his unwavering intense stare. 

Avery could sense Zak’s longing stare which made him beam with overwhelming confidence at being able to have the power to weaken even the strongest of men with the power of his gaze as he felt his eyes continue to scan down his body awakening other more intimate parts of it to invite their willing admiration. 

He was not a bodybuilder by any means, nor was he any kind of a health nut, but his stocky well built tone body looked really good in the black shirt, which made both his nipples poke out in a very pronounced pleasing erectness and the slight curvy chubbiness of his belly lead over to the tone slightly muscled looking arms whose light black hairiness contrasted beautifully with the whiteness of his skin which Zak’s eyes were drinking in like a fine bourbon whiskey being tasted on his lips. 

As Zak continued to scan down Avery’s body unabashed, his eyes ventured down to the maroon colored shorts which hugged his toned hips snugly like warm blankets on a soft bed. 

He could feel the light tickle of salivating down the side of his jaw when his gaze went tunnel vision on the very well defined bulge in the front of them tantalizingly twitching at him in a very teasing alluring fashion making him whimper just enough for Avery to hear the sound of it and sway his hips from side to side as he quietly giggled when he saw the nicely defined bulge in his pants start to stir intensely. 

He quickly took his eyes off of Avery’s greatest prize and scanned down his slightly hairy legs to the kaki colored sandals he wore which had Velcro straps hugging his feet as his eyes ventured back up to lock with his gaze so Avery could get a look at his own pretty sky blue eyes as they tinted to an ocean color with undeniable want as he spoke in a more husky voice then intended: 

“Yes, I am Zak Bagans, Lead Investigator and Founder of Ghost Adventures” Zak said in a deepened sensual voice which made him quickly close his eyes to try to shake off the inappropriate thoughts coursing through his mind which were making it very difficult for him to stay professional towards his client especially when he opened them again to his intoxicating alluring gaze which forced him to avert them to his forehead to avoid more embarrassing awkwardness he was giving off with his longing stares. 

Avery giggled quietly to himself when he saw Zak’s eyes move away from his own to that of his bushy eyebrows and slightly banged black curls which only made Zak’s heart pound in his chest as he almost absent mindedly reached up to gently set one of them aside from his left eyebrow until Avery’s voice suddenly startled him out of his deep entrancement: 

“You are not the first man to be lost in wonder by my looks, I do have that effect on most men who meet me for the first time” Avery said in a flirting tone as he winked at Zak whose knees were weakened as his deep sensual Hispanic voice intoxicated each one of his senses forcing him to focus as hard as he could on something other then the intense sharp stirring he felt between his legs. 

“So Avery, how long have you owned this asylum for?” Zak said with a slight whimper in his tone making Avery decide to break him of his entrancement to avoid arousing suspicion amongst the three other men standing behind him who were awaiting to be introduced to him: 

“Before I tell you about what motivated me to purchase this asylum, why don’t you introduce me to your other three investigators behind you” Avery said in a controlling tone as he snapped Zak out of his entrancement by snapping his finger making him whirl his head around to look at the three other men in total embarrassment. 

“Shit, I almost forgot to introduce the three of you” Zak said in a startled tone as he moved out of the way to let Avery get a good look at the rest of his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Avery handle the rest of the team introductions and will the remaining three members of GAC be put under his manipulative sensual mind control? 
> 
> See you next chapter to find out the outcome!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Avery took a moment to look over the three other men who were patiently waiting to be introduced to him. He studied each one with a fine toothed comb by using the same method on each of them in by seeing how each man reacted to his gaze as he greeted them: 

“Avery, I’d like you to meet the rest of my team” Zak said in a formal tone as he introduced each man by name and job title to him formally: 

“This is my Audio Visual Technician, Billy Tolley” Zak said as Billy extended his hand to him in a warm greeting gesture: 

“Hi Avery, it’s a pleasure to meet you!” Billy said enthusiastically as Avery smiled invitingly at him as he continued speaking: 

“I can’t wait to investigate your mental asylum!” Billy said in an excited tone as he firmly shook Avery’s hand in a warm welcoming gesture. 

“Mr. Tolley, I can promise that you will not be unsatisfied about what you will come across in my haunted establishment!” Avery said in his best salesman pitch while he watched for any kind of a reaction from Billy as both men made eye contact with each other for the first time. 

Billy chuckled at Avery’s clever salesman pitch with little change in his behavior toward him as he tried to use his intense gaze to penetrate into the most intimate parts of his brain with little to no success due to an intense mental barrier prohibiting him from attaching his manipulative control into the deepest parts of his mind. 

It was not going to be worth his trouble to try to mess with Billy mentally unless he wanted to pay for his mental intrusion with severe consequences that even his own mental abilities would not be able to break him of based on years of built up mental resistance to various spiritual, demonic, and non spiritual attacks which his mind had learned to resist over the years it had been subjected to them. 

So Avery decided to turn his attention to the long dark curly haired blue eyed younger looking man extending his hand towards him as he extended his own hand forward in a formal greeting gesture: 

“This is Jay Wasley, my Lead Researcher and Demonic Ritual Expert” Zak said in an introductory voice as Jay and Avery shook hands firmly as both men exchanged brief pleasantry gazes at each other. 

“Nice to meet you, Avery” Jay said in a welcoming tone as he looked deep into Avery’s eyes for any sign of demonic possession as he continued to speak to him in a calm but very firm manner: 

“I’m hoping we can bring some much needed answers to you about what kind of spirit activity might be on the inside of your mental asylum” Jay said in a reassuring tone as he continued to study Avery’s eyes to see if they would hint of any demonic possession hidden within him as he watched for signs of it after he finished speaking:

Avery did not like the feeling of Jay’s gaze looking into the soul of his eyes for his inner demon whose violent growling hiss he could hear ringing in his ears which forced him to pound on both of them as if he were reacting to the change in the air pressure circulation going in and out of them. 

He started to mumble to himself in incoherent gibberish that Jay’s experienced ears picked up as Latin as his inner demon tried to grab ahold of his schizophrenia in order to save itself from being discovered by the eagle eyed paranormal investigator standing before him. 

Jay continued to study Avery’s suspicious reaction to him and when he saw the briefest flash of yellowish purple come across the irises of his eyes, his suspicion of demonic possession continued to rise as he spoke to Avery: 

“Avery, are you being possessed by something demonic?” Jay asked in a serious tone as Billy, Zak and Aaron were intensely watching the client for any other signs of demonic possession within his body movements and were suddenly all startled out of their skin by his sudden outburst in what sounded to them all like a demonic disembodied voice: 

“NO!” Avery shouted in a Latin sounding gravely voice which made Jay back away from him to protect himself from possible retaliation as he readied himself by taking out some holy water he always carried with him in the pocket of his vest when Avery all of sudden regained himself and quickly tried to divert attention away from his demonic possessed schizophrenic episode by claiming he was trying to get over a cold: 

“I’ve been trying to get over a nasty cold the last few days and I obviously am still not completely over it” Avery said in a confident tone after feeling his inner demon disappear back into the bowls of his inner brain cavity. 

Jay did not believe a word of Avery’s being sick story as he concealed the holy water in his pants pocket by keeping his hand wrapped around it so that it could be used at a moment’s notice if the situation with the client’s suspected demonic related behavior escalated again. 

Billy quickly walked over to where Jay was standing a couple inches away from where the client stood next to Zak and whispered something in his ear neither Aaron nor Zak could hear as both men intensified their watch on Avery for more evidence of the demonic possessive related behavior he had been exploiting to them over the last couple of minutes. 

Aaron seemed to calm down some when he heard Avery’s explanation for his strange outburst even though a voice somewhere deep inside of him told him to remain on guard as he patiently waited to be introduced to the client. 

Zak seemed to accept Avery’s explanation for his weird outburst as he turned his attention to the bald headed gruff looking man standing to his right who was extending his hand in a warm greeting gesture as he formally introduced him to Avery: 

“Avery, I’d like you to meet Aaron Goodwin, who is my Assistant Lead Investigator and Video Recorder Set Up Specialist” Zak said formally as Avery extended his hand out to meet Aaron’s hand in a welcoming handshake. 

Aaron noticed Avery’s fingernails looked much longer then they did when he shook Billy and Jay’s hands. They also seemed to have a blackish tint to them which Aaron could have sworn he saw fade away right before his eyes. 

He quickly shook it off as the glare from the hot sun playing tricks on his eyes as his hand connected with Avery’s in warm greeting: 

“Hey Avery, nice to be able to meet you, man!” Aaron said in his usual gruff tone as his warm handshake was rewarded with Avery returning his warm greeting with a smile exposing his pearly white teeth. 

“The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Goodwin” Avery said in a warm greeting tone as he studied Aaron for any kind of weakness he could use to access the most intimate parts of his mind as his gaze intensified when both men made eye contact with each other for the first time. 

Aaron could sense Avery’s stare and it made him feel uneasy as he sensed a very powerful mental presence inside of him trying to invade the most intimate parts of his brain as he stared into the intense sky blue eyes of the younger man in front of him. 

The longer he stared into Avery’s intense unwavering gaze, the more woozy he felt as he sensed an even more extremely powerful presence within his mind suddenly take its vicious grasp of the deepest parts of his brain without much resistance as it made its ungodly demonic power known to his senses. 

The world around him was turning into tunnel vision as Zozo’s biblical like demonic power suddenly consumed his eyes into a yellowish purple hue as the power Aaron felt from the trance turned into a deep goat like voice which seemed to be toying with his mental imaging as it spoke and its goat like facial features manifested themselves right in front of him. 

‘You know exactly who I am and what I am capable of doing to you and your friends at my absolute leisure should you decide to meddle with my affairs” Zozo said in a possessive voice as Aaron felt the intense pull of the goat demon face force him to stare deeply into the blank red reptilian like eyes as they started to glow an intense red as the hypnotic power of his mind control consumed his entire being turning him into a sentient servant awaiting his instructions: 

“You will lead your two friends into the asylum once your pathetic leader and his even more pathetic charge have left to do their devious doings for the night” Zozo hissed with clear hatred in his voice as he extended his tongue into Aaron’s mouth as both their tongues toyed with each other mentally as Zozo continued to mentally instruct Aaron on the next phase of his plan: 

“I will you to have you and your friends split up into three separate level rooms of my choice in the asylum so that my servant and I can toy with you as we please” Zozo hissed as Aaron’s eyes went up in his head as the evil demon buried its lips into Aaron’s maw deep kissing him savagely while letting him taste the ash like flavor of its saliva as he swallowed it down uncontrollably. 

“I will then turn you three into my demonic servants who will serve me and my closest disciples without question or without any will other than what I instruct of you” Zozo said boastfully enjoying his complete demonic possessive control he had over Aaron as he prolonged his deep demonic kiss to make sure he felt every bit of his ungodly demonic power before he said with much passion in his voice: 

“It is the Will of Zozo!” Zozo said as he broke the kiss and Aaron mentally said in a gravely demonic voice: 

“Yes my Lord Zozo, I promise to not let you down” Aaron hissed as he looked down to see his fingernails growing into long black demonic nails as he felt little nubs start to develop on top of his head as his new Demonic Lord quickly reminded him: 

“This encounter never happened and I command you to return to normal until I decide to show myself in full to you in the coming night of tomorrow” Zozo instructed as he blinked his eyes and disappeared from Aaron’s vision leaving him still lost in Avery’s gaze as he spoke to him: 

“My Demonic Master has relayed his wishes to you and you know what your instructions are from this point forward” Avery said in a commanding tone as Aaron nodded his head in confirmation and hissed in a gravely voice: 

“I will not let our Demonic Lord down, his instructions will be done” Aaron said with passionate obedience as Avery looked at his Demonic Master’s beautiful body of work and witnessed the two nubs on either side of his forehead disappearing into it and his long black demonic fingernails slowly going back to normal as he gave out the first phase of his instructions to him:

“You will return to normal until My Demonic Master shows himself to you tomorrow night when you are leading your two friends into the asylum to investigate it once Zak and his charge have left to go do their devious doings for the night” Avery instructed his own eyes turned purplish yellow as he gave out his second phase of instruction to the sentient being before him whose attention was locked on him as he continued:

“At which point, you will separate your two friends and yourself into three separate level rooms Our Demonic Lord has selected where you will await your initiations from Him and myself?” Avery instructed as Aaron obediently nodded his head before he spoke his confirmation to his superior: 

“Yes My Demonic Superior, consider it done without question!” Aaron said enthusiastically as he gave Avery the demonic salute as he snapped his finger making his purplish yellow eyes fade away as the world around both men turned back to normal as if nothing had happened as he resumed speaking to him after they broke the firm handshake they had been locked in for the last few seconds: 

“I can’t wait for tomorrow night when we investigate your asylum, Mr. Velasquez!” Aaron said in an enthusiastic tone as Avery smiled at him warmly before he spoke to him in a comforting voice which felt hauntingly familiar to Aaron who immediately blew it off as the heat once again playing tricks on him as he awaited his response: 

“Yes Mr. Goodwin, the pleasure of hosting your Ghost Adventures group will be all mine” Avery said in a possessive tone as he winked at Aaron who felt strangely comforted by his words as he stepped back from him and turned his attention to the rest of the team coming together so Jay could check them over for any signs of demonic attachment. 

Jay looked over each man with a fine tooth comb to make sure there were no signs of attachment as he kept his hand wrapped around the holy water vile concealed in his pants pocket just in case he had to perform a mini exorcism on any team member who showed signs of demonic attachment. 

When he sensed no signs from any of the team members of demonic attachment, he motioned for them to follow him over to the front of the van so that they could have a meeting about their next plan of action without the client being able to peer in on what they were planning to do next as Billy spoke up first: 

“So Zak, what’s our next plan of action?” Billy asked as he looked over at Zak who was about to speak before Jay cut in to express his feelings about his observations of the client: 

“Listen Zak, I have a very bad feeling about this client” Jay said in a concerned tone as Zak raised his eyebrows in a questioning motion as Jay continued speaking: 

“I think we are dealing with a client who has been possessed by a very powerful demonic entity, the likes of which we have not seen in a very long time” Jay said in a serious tone as Zak and Aaron both looked at their colleague in very shocked expressions as Zak tried to reason some logical common sense with him: 

“Come on Jay, Avery told us he was trying to get over a bad cold” Zak reasoned as he opened the side door of the van and stepped inside it to get three EMF detectors out of the back of it as Jay shook his head in disagreement as his annoyance with Zak’s explanation made itself known: 

“Oh and does a cold come with gravely sounding Latin tones?” Jay said in a frustrated tone as Zak emerged from the van with three EMF detectors and recorders he set on the backseat as he turned to face Billy as he voiced his concerns: 

“I’m in agreement with Jay’s analysis of the client” Billy said as he looked at Aaron who was giving him the same questioning look as he continued speaking:

“The man reeks of sulfur and his behavior coincides with my belief that we’re dealing with a very powerful demonic entity who most likely is responsible for attacking us at the copper pit” Billy said in a serious tone as Aaron looked at him with a befuddled expression on his face from his colleague’s absurd observations. 

“Honestly Billy, laying off the Red Bull will do wonders for you” Aaron scoffed as Billy frowned at him while he continued to downplay his allegations about Avery’s alleged demonic possession: 

“I didn’t smell any sulfur coming off of him and I was mere inches from him” Aaron said with confidence as Jay wanted to pull his hair out from its roots from listening to both Zak and Aaron’s ignorant responses as his frustration boiled over: 

“I can’t believe you two are that ignorant not to know a demonic possession when you see one” Jay said in a frustrated tone as he let Zak know about how bad an idea it was to separate the team in different directions in the presence of such an unpredictable client with demonic related tendencies: 

“I am not about to let Aaron and Billy get separated from us so this demonic possessed fanatic can pick us off one by one if and when he decides he’s had enough of us prying into what his real intentions for calling us here turn out to be” Jay said in an angry tone as Zak scoffed at his remarks in an angry tone of his own which further escalated the tension between the two men: 

“Look Jay, I don’t have the time or the patience to put up with you and Billy’s conspiracy theories” Zak spat as Jay ground his teeth while trying his absolute hardest to not let his boiling frustration fueled rage lead to fists between him and Zak as Billy tried to deescalate the impending fight between the two men by calmly explaining his and Jay’s position on the matter of Avery’s alleged demonic possessive behavior: 

“Me and Jay have been around the occult long enough to know a demonic possession when we see it” Billy said in the calmest voice he could as he witnessed Zak ball his right hand into a fist and punch it into the back of the passenger seat which lurched forward from the force of his punch.

He swiftly turned to face both men who could see the anger induced redness in his face as he decided to make a change to who was going with him and the client to look for the hotspots inside of the asylum, and who was going on a base sweep of all of it with Aaron: 

“Listen you two, I don’t have time for both of your bullshit conspiracy theories” Zak growled fiercely as he jabbed his finger at both Billy and Jay while he gave each of them their marching orders like an angry drill sergeant did to penalize his out of line troops: 

“I am hereby ordering you Billy, to come with me and the client to go see where the hotspots are in this place” Zak commanded as he motioned Billy over to where he stood at the side of the van. 

“I am ordering you Jay, to go with Aaron on a base sweep of the entire asylum” Zak commanded after he had motioned Jay to go over to where Aaron was stepping in the van to get his vest out of the back of it. 

“Look Zak, I don’t agree with you splitting us up like this so we can be easy pickings for a demonic possessed fanatic with unpredictable intentions towards us” Jay fumed as he stormed over to where Aaron was sitting in the backseat of the van zipping up his vest while he watched him viciously grab an EMF detector off the backseat making him raise his eyebrows in an amused tone as he got out of it while he heard Zak’s arrogant asshole response to his display of anger towards him: 

“You should be thanking me for not sending your ass on a walk to the nearest bus station with a pink slip in your pocket for being a conspiracy theorist towards my client!” Zak spat back arrogantly at Jay who balled his left hand into a fist and punched it into the side of the van with more force then he intended to as it left a noticeable dent in the fiberglass. 

Billy quickly walked over to calm him down after he saw Aaron get startled when he violently retracted his fist after it was scarred from the paint chips which were deeply imbedded inside each little cut he was trying to scrape them out of with his right finger nails: 

“Do as he says, Jay” Billy said in a calm voice as his friend was still trying to scrape the embedded paint chips out of his scarred knuckles with his right fingernails as Billy tried his best to calm him down by putting his right hand on his shoulder to gently massage the tension out of it: 

“As much as I don’t like what Zak is doing by splitting us up” Billy said in a leadership tone as he used his words as carefully as he could when he felt some of the tension in Jay shoulders going away the more he gently massaged it:

“We’ve got to do what is best for our team even if both of us are right and Zak is wrong for his actions towards us” Billy said as the wisdom of his words sunk into Jay’s thoughts as he took a few deep breaths to regain himself before he replied back to the older man who had not released his hand’s grip from his shoulder: 

“Fine, I’ll go with Aaron” Jay said begrugedly as Billy released his hand’s grip from his shoulder as the younger man looked at him intently as he spoke: 

“However, I am not about to drop my feelings about this client and his demonic behavior he has exhibited to us ever since I shook his hand and he reacted the way he did towards our entire team” Jay said in a firm tone while Billy nodded in agreement. 

“I understand Jay, I don’t like this anymore then you do, but we’ve got to keep it together for the good of the team!” Billy said in an encouraging tone as both men separated with Jay walking over to where Aaron stood by the open door of the van waiting to lecture Jay on his display of behavior towards Zak: 

“Chill out Jay, you can see Zak is in no mood for your..” Aaron lectured as Jay abruptly said to him in an annoyed tone: 

“Shut up, Aaron, I don’t need to hear it from you too” Jay spat in annoyance forcing Aaron to put up his hands in defensive, “Hey just trying to help”, gesture. 

Billy opened the van’s driver’s side sliding door to step into it to get four walkey talkies out of the back of it to give to each of them and to keep the last one for himself as he hooked it onto the front of his belt. 

He closed the van’s driver’s side sliding door and walked around the front of it to where Zak and Aaron were stooped inside the open passenger side sliding door collecting their EMF detectors and recorders off the backseat to put the recorders in their front pockets and hook the EMF detectors on the back of their belts respectively. 

Zak took his walkey talkie from Billy’s grasp as he distributed the other two walkey talkies to Jay and Aaron who clipped them onto the front of their belts while Billy stood by Zak attempting to talk some sense into him after his rude outburst towards Jay: 

“Listen Zak, Jay is right for questioning the client’s credibility and you know it because you and Aaron were watching him as intensely as we were” Billy said in a defensive tone as Zak looked at him with an annoyed stare and sternly reminded him of the task at hand as he was hooking his walkey talkie on the front of his belt: 

“Are we going to keep rehashing this conspiracy theory crap or are we going to help this client try to find answers to what is lurking inside of his asylum?” Zak snapped in a leadership tone as Billy quickly followed his own advice he had given Jay by not pressing the issue any further to annoy him as he looked at all three men who awaited his instructions about their plan of action as he slid the van’s sliding passenger side door shut: 

“The plan is for us to meet back up by this van in two hours and so are we all in agreement with this timeframe?” Billy said in a commanding tone as all three men nodded their heads in unison agreement. 

“We’ll have our walkey talkies with us in case we run into something which needs all of our attention” Jay said glaring at Zak as he held up his walkey talkie for reference after he unhooked it from the front of his belt. 

“We’ll come looking for each other if one team does not answer their walkey talkies within a two minute timeframe so we can make sure everyone is accounted for before we head back to the van and leave to go get dinner” Zak said as the three other men nodded in unison agreement as he and Billy walked over to where Avery was patiently waiting for them to follow him inside the asylum. 

Zak made his way up to Avery who had his hand on the door handle and instructed him on where to take them once they got inside the asylum: 

“Avery. I want you to lead myself and Billy to where the most active places are in your asylum” Zak said as Avery happily nodded to him: 

“It will be my pleasure, Mr. Bagans” Avery said in a coy tone as Zak was absentmindedly staring at his bubble butt twitching from side to side as he went inside. 

Zak took a moment to once again clear his mind of the image of Avery’s body naked without any clothes on it. The more he thought about it, the more intense the tingling in his groin got as he tried to clear his mind in the name of professionalism as he and Billy followed Avery into the asylum after the door closed behind them.   
Aaron and Jay remained by the van as they watched Avery lead Zak and Billy inside the asylum and once all three men were out of their sight, Aaron turned his attention to Jay and laid out a plan of action for their base sweep of the asylum: 

“Let’s do a base sweep of this place from the top to the bottom to see if we can get any activity in the less active areas we come across so we can report it back to Zak” Aaron suggested as he looked at Jay, who was still fuming about Zak’s vile rudeness towards him and Billy’s analysis of Avery’s demonic behavior: 

“How could Zak be so rude towards an honest concern we have about this client’s obvious demonic behavior towards our entire team?” Jay fumed as Aaron reminded him sternly about Zak’s behavior over the last two years: 

“Look Jay, Zak has been under monumental pressure from the big wigs in Maryland and you aggravating him with conspiracy theories reverts him back into that asshole we’ve tried to rid ourselves of for the last two years” Aaron said as he and Jay walked up to the side door Avery had just led Zak and Billy through.

“Yeah Aaron, and who are you to tell us how to feel about Zak’s attitude toward our concern for the safety of the team?” Jay snapped as Aaron said firmly: 

“Look, we’ve got a job to do and whether you like it or not, we’ve got to be respectful of Zak’s wishes no matter how right or wrong we may think he is about our fears towards the clients we deal with” Aaron said in a reasoning tone as Jay accepted his explanation begrugedly as he suggested a more fitting plan based on their location: 

“Might I suggest we start on the bottom level and work our way up to the top level since we are entering from the ground level?” Jay suggested as Aaron nodded in agreement: 

“You know, I think I like your way better then mine” Aaron said in a joking tone as he playfully nudged Jay on the arm to loosen him up a bit. 

“If we run into anything out of the ordinary, we’ll do an EMF sweep and recording session to see if any spirit wants to talk with us” Jay said in more pleasant tone as Aaron looked at him with a positive smile on his face: 

“Once we get inside, I’ll decide which way we go once we figure out where we are in relation to this door we came in from” Aaron said as he opened the door and Jay followed him inside after it closed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. Zak and Aaron are sexually and demonically possessed by Avery and Zozo's manipulative mind control while Billy and Jay are starting to get wise to Avery's demonic behavior which is causing infighting amongst the GAC team thanks to clever brainwashing tactics from Avery and Zozo! 
> 
> Do stay tuned for next chapter because I have a feeling that things are going to get even more intriguing as we delve deeper into wherever the tunnel leads us to! 
> 
> SWSP


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's been alot of changes happening since I last posted and I just wanted y'all to know I'm just as shocked as the rest of you are about how the series has changed venues. I guess we'll all have to adapt and see how things go from here. 
> 
> This chapter took longer then I expected so I hope you enjoy it and be sure to check the end notes too!

Chapter Eight

After witnessing Avery gesture Zak and Billy to follow him inside the asylum and after watching Aaron and Jay soon following them into the building to begin their base sweep of it, Zozo succumbed to the intense stimulation his throbbing nine inches of needy goat cock sent through his body after a deep guttural moan escaped from his lips into the open air. 

He prolonged the duration of the stimulation when he squeezed his balls into his thighs and held it there for as long as he could by gently bringing them together in an up motion until a very uncharacteristic whimper escaped from him when his cock twitched out a jet of pre onto the ground in front of it. 

The incredible stimulation from his thighs gently squeezing up against his balls was almost too much to bear without panting as more small jets of pre shot out onto the ground in front of him forcing him to drop the stance even though his edge play was getting him extremely close to orgasm. 

As much as he would have loved to finish himself off with one firm squeeze from his thighs, his thoughts were deeply focusing themselves on the curly haired man who had caught his interest from afar and who was now the center of his most intimate of needs. 

He started to fantasize about the one called Jay lying down on the ground beneath him about to reward him with the kind of intimacy only a Master and his prized possession could possibly share with each other. 

A loud uncontrolled moan escaped from him into the open air as Jay cupped his throbbing tool in his hands gently guiding it down to the entrance to his mouth with small drops of pre escaping its tip onto his bare chest as his Master above him began to thrust into the open air as his fingers gently massaged their way down his length making sure to pay special attention to the sensitive areas so that it could drive Zozo wild with carnal desire for him. 

The insane stimulation he was receiving from Jay’s intimate cock play was blurring his reality around him and his wild thrusting becoming almost unstoppable as he screamed out whimpers mixed with loud desperate moans and carnal growls as he felt his balls tense up against his body in a way he had never felt before. 

It took everything within his demonic concentration to slow his thrusting enough to where he could focus on aiming his raging cock at his mouth to finish himself off by rewarding Jay with his most prized asset he had waiting to be shot out of his leaking tip. 

Jay was a bit surprised by his Master’s wild thrusting suddenly ceasing and being replaced with a tangy sweet creamy hotness whose taste was forcing him to focus on being wildly turned on by the wonderful creamy flavor of this unexpected offering while unaware of his Master above him getting his cock into position to enter his throat. 

He went wide eyed with surprise when he felt nine inches of dripping hot goat cock being hammered in and out of his throat making the back of his head bounce off the ground like a rubber ball. 

He wrapped his lips around as much of the length as he could to get the back of his head off of it to avoid being knocked unconscious from the brutality of the blows against the ground it was receiving from his hard thrusting into his throat. 

Zozo focused all of his mental lust and fantasy on the man below him who was letting him savagely thrust in and out of his throat without restraint while he was being given the best blowjob he had felt in centuries by his experienced tongue which wrapped itself around his sensitive crown sending him closer to the throws of massive orgasm. 

The need for Avery being entertainment for his sexual perversions immediately faded from his visions to quickly replace themselves with visions of his newest soon to be most prized possession flooding his mind with many images of himself in several very erotic positions which sent him closer to the need to ejaculate his pent up load into the tunnel his cock was creating in the soil below it. 

..

Avery was nothing more then a disguise for his demonic offspring to take into the human world on a quest to germinate as many males as it could with its black seed after it had selected its first male by using the alluring power of its charm and stare to lure them into the act of having intercourse with it. 

Eventually the combined males it selected to incubate with its black seed would start having offspring of their own with females or other males who would unknowingly donate the tainted seed to a surrogate female who would give birth to the demonic offspring who would have already lodged itself inside the developing brain of the baby after conception. 

This way the demon underling could avoid detection until it was ready to reveal itself when the child’s brain was developed enough to accept it as its carrier host who would slowly be consumed by the demon half breed it would grow into until it was ready to show its physical self through the being when he was old enough to endure the first phase of the transformation.

The demon underling itself would kill the human’s brain with multiple stabs to it with a sharp staff as it made its way through it to create a portal for itself to go through to become its full manifestation in the outside world through the vision of the sentient human host it had fully consumed. 

It would then be given its instructions by Zozo himself with one last deep sensual kiss and jerk off of the sentient being before he left it to its own devices to watch it from afar after the underling had entered back into its sentient being it now had full control of until it was ready to select its first male target to incubate with its black seed thereby permanently releasing it from Zozo’s mental control over it. 

The underling would then conceal itself by using its sentient human form and only show its true self after putting the intended target into its power by using the intense glare of its stare and the allure if its charm to lure the victim into having intercourse with it the night of the day of the possession. 

Once this was completed to the demon’s satisfaction, it would then snap its fingers to erase any trace of it being with its intended target as he sleeps unaware of the black demonic seed incubating themselves into his sperm cells. 

The demon would then disappear from his life forever without him even remembering what happened the night before since the demon will make him think he was out drinking too much and he will wake up with a massive headache.

He will go about the rest of his life without even realizing he has been turned into the incubating fathering victim of a series of demonic children who he doesn’t realize have been mixing in his sperm cells and spread themselves by sexual intercourse with several partners until his selected mate has a child who is already a carrier of the demon inside their brain cavity. 

If he happens to run across the demon again, he will become entranced and very aroused when the demon performs any sort of erotic display in front of him or that he is watching to make him forget about what he is doing until his intended mate eliminates the leftover pheromones of the demon with his or her own powerful pheromones on the night of the initial repossession with intense intercourse that will result in germination and incubation of the unseen microscopic black demon sperm cells into the womb of his female mate or the sperm cells of his male mate. 

However, if the demon underling selects him as his long term mate, he will wake up in a panic because the demon underling will manipulate his mind to think the intercourse was a nightmare until he sees the trickle of black seed down the inside of his groin and the warm burning of it inside of his lower half to confirm to him it was indeed real. 

After he realizes what has happened to him, the demon underling will establish a mental link with him thereby transforming him into a half demon, which he will remain under the disguise of a human until he and the underling can mate so he can transform to look exactly like him so he may enter the demonic world like his mate. 

Should the demon reject his current male mate for another intended demonic male mate and he has not had the second face to face intercourse with that male, then he will remain a half demon for the foreseeable future until he is killed for the demon’s benefit or severely cleansed of the demon by exorcism or spiritual extraction by the holiest of institutional clerics. 

Should the demon underling reject the male partner it has had intercourse with and has totally transformed him into a mirror of itself, then that male will remain a demon who will retain the powers of his former demonic mate and will still be able to go between both the demonic and human world with little to no problem as long as his former demonic mate does not have intercourse with their selected male mate a second time. 

Should this happen, then the mirrored demon will perish in the human world unless it can kill its former demonic mate or come to some kind of truce with it to retain its life devoid of its right to go between the demonic and human world, which is very rare in the demonic world unless it involves demons of a higher nobility or ancient power. 

Such prophecies and what they meant were far from Zozo’s mind, which was too mentally focused on bringing him to a climatic finish as he buried his cock deep within Jay’s willing throat. 

For extra emphasis, he ground his hips around in a small circle after each thrust into the soil to prolong the intensity of what it felt like to have such an unexpected expert tongue wrapped around the leaky crown of his cock. 

Jay was happily enjoying the tasty rewards his Master above him was granting him with each thrust that was making him rock hard as the tip of his own raging hard sex poked off the top of Zozo’s thigh making him thrust his own hips off the ground to meet his Master’s own thrust to create a rhythm between the two. 

Zozo could feel the tip of Jay’s raging cock bounce off his thigh with a lewd squeak sound to it as its pre was mixing in his light thigh fur. He decided to reward his prized possession with a hard stroke across his tip everytime it hit it. 

Jay felt his whole body shudder when a new sensation burned through his body starting at the very sensitive tip of his cock making him momentarily scream out a loud moan of surprise by the intensity of the motion of his Master’s thigh running across it with such hard force that it made Jay go blind from the overwhelming sensation as he blindly started to buck into his master’s light fur as the pre started to drip off it and trickle down his balls adding another intensely arousing feeling to his overwhelmed senses. 

Zozo could hear Jay’s out of control moaning below him from the intense vibration of his thigh brushing across the head of his cock making him thrust blindly into it with reckless abandonment while his screams and gasps of surprise echoed in his ears. 

He continued this motion for several more seconds making sure to look down to savor at the glossed over blue eyes of his prized possession being totally submissive to his playful attention he was rewarding to him for being such an unexpected wonderful sexual high for the demonic goat’s entertainment. 

Jay could not stand much more of this intense edge play he was being given by his Master above him. Everytime his thigh roughly brushed across the top of his sensitive cock head, the more out of control his thrusts became as pre violently shot out of it as he screamed out small moans while he felt the heaviness of his own balls starting to get closer to his body as they readied themselves to explode a volcano of uncontrolled seed out his tip should his Master give his abused cockhead one more rough brush across it. 

Zozo sensed his prized possession was not going to be able to take his rough tease play across the tip of his cockhead for much longer without screaming at the top of his lungs and completely blowing his load all over his thigh when he really wanted both he and Jay to cum at the same time. 

So he took a second to look down to see how far he had to reach back in order to gently grab Jay’s cock in his paw without moving him or himself having to reposition thereby ruining the tenderness of the moment between them. 

Jay felt the insane off the charts stimulation of his Master’s rough edge play cease forcing his back to plop on the ground as his cock was straining for release and his balls were turning blue from this sudden abatement making the need to empty them the center of his obsession for the feeling of touch from anywhere he could get it. 

He looked up with fuzzy vision at what Zozo was up to as he heard nothing but the pounding of his heart in his ears as the world went to tunnel vision when he locked eyes with his Master’s clawed paw making its way down to his crotch area forcing his whole body to shiver with anticipation and him to whimper with desperate need as it slowly descended in a teasing way to being mere inches away from his drooling raging sex. 

Zozo looked down at the needy begging anticipation in Jay’s blue eyes which wanted him so badly to send him over the edge that he decided to instead let his prized possession think about it.

He slowly moved his clawed paw down towards his crotch area as his eyes locked with it and his whimpers of need added to the satisfaction of him being in total control of the man below him begging for his cock to be touched and rid of the pent up load it was being denied of releasing. 

So instead of grip it right away, Zozo tickled Jay’s balls with his nails watching with great satisfaction at Jay squirming and thrashing his head from side to side in a forced giggle at his torturous tickle tease play as he felt a huge wad of pre shoot into his palm. 

Jay felt Zozo’s nails tickling his balls forcing him to squirm and giggle uncontrollably as he looked up at his smiling Master enjoying his torturous tease play of him. 

He giggled uncontrollably and thrashed his head from side to side as his cock violently twitched out a big glob of pre into his palm and he glued his eyes on his Master bringing his palm up to his lips to taste his pre for the first time. 

Zozo brought his palm up to his lips and tasted Jay’s pre, which was surprisingly sweet and tangy tasting for a human, which greatly amused and excited the demonic goat to where he felt his cock twitch and more of his pre drip down on top of Jay’s chest. 

Jay had been watching his Master’s every move and the more he watched him get aroused by his own pre cum, the more he wanted to take advantage by surprising him with his own boldness as he gripped his massive balls in his hands and started to lick each one of them as he felt them rippled in his tongue. 

Zozo suddenly felt a pair of warm hands gently grip his balls followed by Jay’s experienced tongue tracing around them forcing him to drop his head and moan deeply as he enjoyed the treatment he was getting from Jay below him who was greatly impressing him with his boldness. 

Jay could tell his Master was enjoying his bold advancements to please him and that’s what spurred him to grab his cock in his hands once again and proceed to wrap his tongue around his crown to encircle as much of his length in it as he could as he resumed bobbing his head up and down forcing his Master above him to bleat out small moans of pleasure. 

Jay could only scream out a muffled moan that vibrated his Master’s cock making him loudly bleat as his body practically left the ground when he was surprised by something very warm and very wet encircling his needy cock as its tip was tongue fucked from the inside and soon encased with Zozo’s tongue as it bobbed up and down wanting to release the pent up load into his mouth. 

When Zozo felt Jay’s tongue encircling his sensitive crowned tip one more time, he decided to repay his prized possession by burying his mouth on his cock and wrapping his tongue around the tip of it as he started to bob his head after he had positioned it in a way not to damage his neck. 

Within seconds both males were in rhythm with each other as their combined blowjobs were met with the same timed motions which were bringing each closer to the promised land of release. 

Zozo picked up the speed of his thrusts to that of a pure rut as he buried his cock deep into the soil with reckless abandonment. The world around him was nothing but a blur of motionless sound as he came closer to his goal of release. 

Jay wanted his Master to cum before he did so he picked up the pace by using his drops of pre as a lube to slicken his cock to make his blowing of it easier as he felt Zozo’s balls tense up harder then they ever had before. 

Zozo wrapped his tongue around Jay’s tip and let his control go as he felt the other male below him pick up speed as both males were looking to do the same thing to the other at the same time. 

Zozo wasn’t sure if it was him or if it was Jay, but before he knew it, the world around him turned to stars as he roared gripping his tongue around Jay’s cock tip after he had lightly squeezed the leaky tip of his cock with his tongue getting jet after jet of hot black goat seed flooding his throat. 

Jay decided to use his tongue to squeeze around his Master’s cock one last time and was rewarded with a massive roar followed by a huge flood of black goat seed cascading down his throat like a waterfall. 

Suddenly he felt Zozo’s tongue grip his tip hard enough to where it sent him over the edge as his eyes rolled back in his head and he screamed out a loud cry of orgasmic bliss as his cock violently shot jet after jet after jet of his seed into the hungry gullet of his Master. 

The intensity of the moment was too much for Zozo to bear as he roared out an echoing baa roar across the mountains as his cock erupted into the soil sending jet after jet of his black seed into the tunnel as he leaned into it to prolong the intensity of the moment of release as the world around him turned to stars and distant sounds of birds blurred themselves out from his reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think about the prophecy and keep it in the back of your mind for future reference as you come along with me on this adventure! 
> 
> See you next chapter where we get to catch up with Nick! I wonder how that will go ;) 
> 
> SWSP


End file.
